Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu, born 23 June) is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Appearance Sonic is a thin anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso, and emerald-green eyes. He has six long quills on the back of his head, two spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and a short tail. For attire, Sonic wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot. He also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. Biography Christmas Island Not much is known about Sonic's early life. He was born on Christmas Island with his abnormal ability to run at super speed, but his love for adventure eventually called him away from his home. Since then, he has spent his life traveling the globe, driven by his restless spirit, in search for adventures to satisfy his thirst for thrills. History Classic Era * Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * SegaSonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog CD * Sonic Chaos * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles ** Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ** Sonic & Knuckles * Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble * Sonic Labyrinth * Sonic the Fighters * Sonic 3D Blast * Sonic R * Sonic Blast * Sonic Mania Drift series * Sonic Drift * Sonic Drift 2 Dreamcast Era * Sonic Adventure * Sonic Shuffle * Sonic Adventure 2 * Sonic Heroes * Shadow the Hedgehog Advance series * Sonic Advance * Sonic Advance 2 * Sonic Advance 3 Rush series * Sonic Rush * Sonic Rush Adventure Riders series * Sonic Riders * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Sonic Free Riders Rivals series * Sonic Rivals * Sonic Rivals 2 Storybook series * Sonic and the Secret Rings * Sonic and the Black Knight Modern Era * Sonic Battle * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood * Sonic Unleashed * Sonic the Hedgehog 4 ** Episode I ** Episode II * Sonic Colors * Sonic Generations * Sonic Lost World * Sonic Forces Sega Superstars series * Sega Superstars Tennis * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Mario & Sonic series * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games * Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Super Smash Bros. series * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Other game appearances * Knuckles' Chaotix Transformations Super Sonic Main article: Super Sonic By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Sonic. Easily his most frequent transformation, Super Sonic is Sonic's ultimate form. In this state, all of Sonic's abilities far surpass his normal ones. He is also able to fly and is nearly invulnerable.However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy, meaning it cannot be maintained for long. Hyper Sonic Main article: Hyper Sonic By using the power of the seven Super Emeralds, Sonic can achieve an extended and more powerful form of Super Sonic, called Hyper Sonic. This form basically shares the same traits as Super Sonic, except Hyper Sonic commands greater power and his Super State abilities are all upgraded. Darkspine Sonic Main article: Darkspine Sonic By harnessing the World Rings of rage, hatred, and sadness, Sonic can become Darkspine Sonic, a form powered by his emotions over Shahra's death. In this state, Sonic can fly, has greater strength, unlimited usage of his Soul Gauge 'powers and pyrokinetic abilities. Because of the intense emotions sealed inside the World Rings that Sonic uses to transform, however, he becomes slightly darker and more violent. Excalibur Sonic ''Main article: Excalibur Sonic By using the power of the four sacred swords, Sonic is able to transform into '''Excalibur Sonic. This form grants Sonic a strong golden armor with a red cape, the ability to fly, greater strength and the power to wield the legendary sacred sword, Excalibur. Sonic the Werehog Main article: Sonic the Werehog After unwillingly absorbing the corruptive energies of Dark Gaia, Sonic gained the power to turn into a werewolf-like form named Sonic the Werehog at night time. In this state, Sonic loses his trademark speed, but he still retains his lightning reflexes and agility. He also gains super strength, sharp claws, extendable arms, and limited energy manipulation. While Sonic's strong will prevents him from going bonkers like most others would, he does gain some minor feral behavior. He permanently lost this form before his battle with Dark Gaia when the energy from Dark Gaia that granted him his Werehog form was re-absorbed by Dark Gaia to complete its full awakening into Perfect Dark Gaia. Color Powers Main article: Color Power By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Sonic can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a fireball, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Sonic has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, Blue Cube, Green Hover, Pink Spikes, Purple Frenzy, Violet Void, Orange Rocket, Red Burst, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Crimson Eagle, Ivory Lightning, Gray Quake and Black Bomb. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Relationships Friends/allies *Miles "Tails" Prower (best friend and sidekick, close as brothers) *Knuckles the Echidna (best friend and rival) *Amy Rose (best friend, self-proclaimed girlfriend) *Big the Cat *Cream the Rabbit *Shadow the Hedgehog (ally and arch-rival) *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Bean the Dynamite *Bark the Polar Bear *Tikal *Lumina Flowlight *Blaze the Cat (close friend, partner in combat) *Coconut Crew *Marine the Raccoon *Silver the Hedgehog (friendly rival) *Emerl *Vanilla the Rabbit *G.U.N. **The Commander *Princess Elise *Shahra *Caliburn *Merlina *Shade the Echidna *Professor Pickle *Chip (good friend) *Wisps **Yacker *Classic Sonic *Classic Tails *Avatar (partner) Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog (arch-rival) *Knuckles the Echidna (friendly rival) *Silver the Hedgehog *Jet the Hawk (in speed) *Metal Sonic *Johnny Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman (arch-enemy) **Orbot **Cubot **Metal Sonic (robotic doppelgänger and second arch-enemy) *Fang the Sniper *Chaos (formerly) *Void (formerly) *Biolizard *G.U.N (formerly) *Dr. Eggman Nega *Captain Whisker *Johnny *Mini & Mum *Black Arms **Black Doom *Iblis *Solaris *Ifrit *Erazor Djinn *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Dark Gaia *King Arthur *Classic Eggman *The Time Eater *The Deadly Six *Infinite Category:Speed types Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Knights Category:Canon characters